Just Below the Nose
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: Will Harry ever acknowledge what's been right under his nose this entire time? Probably. Will he act on it? ...Eh, who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just Below the Nose (Part I)

Author: Amethyst

Category: A bit of everything. Mostly humor/romance.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Books 1-6

Summary: Will Harry ever see what's right under his nose? And if he does, will he have the nerve to do anything about it? …Eh, who knows?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which is a shame, as I could write him a wonderful girlfriend.

Author's Note: This was written for the Fanfict00bs Birthday Challenge at the fanfict00bs community on Livejournal. Listed below are my choices for the challenge requirements, although I'll probably be using more than just these. I'm posting in three parts, so not all of the requirements will be in this chapter.

Settings

Number Four Privet Drive

Hogwarts Library: Restricted Section

Quotes

"Hermione!...Well, it _is_ an interesting proposition..."

"Harry, ugh, what is that thing?"

"Are you sure that it says…ohh…that we…yes…are on the right track?"

Items

Hippogriff tattoo

Banana peel

Kimono

Harry's Quidditch robes

Homework planner

Sugar-free snacks

* * *

"Harry, ugh, what is that thing?" 

Harry peered over Hermione's shoulder and down the stairs where the Dursleys were coming in.

"Oh, that's just Dudley."

"…Urgh."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said as she shut the door and he resumed packing. The house had been empty when he and Hermione had arrived that evening to collect his things, and they'd thought it better that way – best to quickly gather up all the things he'd left behind that wouldn't fit in his trunk on the last trip to Hogwarts. There wasn't much – a few old schoolbooks, odds and ends from childhood that he didn't want to leave behind, and now, added to the pile, some of Dudley's untouched books that Hermione had been drooling over. He'd never notice them missing.

"Are you almost done?" she asked quietly, moving away from the door and out of the Dursleys' sight.

"Yeah, I'm done now," Harry said, tossing in a small teddy bear that Dudley had once tried to set aflame. One of its plastic eyes was melted, and half of it was badly scorched, but Harry couldn't part with it. It was the only teddy bear he'd ever had.

Hermione turned to look at the small pile of things he'd loaded into his trunk on top of his Quidditch robes and failed miserably at hiding her look of shock.

"That's – that's all you have?"

Harry shrugged and closed the lid, quickly closing the locks. "Yeah. Come on, we can sneak out under the Invisibility Cloak –"

"Harry…" She stopped him with a hand on his arm. "It was worse here than you ever let on, wasn't it?"

Harry offered her half a smile. "It doesn't matter anymore. This is the last time I'll set foot in this house."

Moments later his trunk was shrunken and held in his pocket, and Harry threw the Cloak over them, forcing Hermione nearer. He wasn't sure it was the best idea. Hermione's nearness was producing an increasingly odd feeling within him. It was almost like that feeling Harry would get in the stomach before going to the dentist as a child, like he desperately needed to vomit but couldn't. Getting that feeling around Hermione was…well, baffling, to say the least. Hermione certainly didn't make him want to vomit…

Harry wondered if Hermione got that feeling going to the dentist…her parents were both dentists, after all. She might be more comfortable with them…

They moved quietly into the hall and down the stairs – flattening themselves against the wall when Dudley waddled up. As they passed the living room, they could overhear Vernon and Petunia's conversation, which was perhaps unfortunate.

"Vernon, did you remember to take your Viagra?"

"Yes, dear…why, were you ready for bed?"

Harry was torn between laughing and retching as he dragged Hermione away and out the kitchen door, where they Apparated away.

* * *

Grimmauld Place had obviously not been set foot in for many months. A layer of dust had settled over…well, everything. But luckily, Hermione knew a good charm for that, and it didn't seem as though any unwelcome visitors had been snooping about. A few more of Hermione's charms had assured them that the house was safe for occupation – at least for the night.

Ron was still staying at the Burrow, held on a tight leash by Molly, who, after the wedding yesterday, had resumed worrying like mad about the safety of her family in the upcoming war – especially with Dumbledore gone.

Harry, on the other hand, couldn't bear another day at the Burrow with Ginny refusing to look him in the eye and everyone constantly trying to push them together, as if that could change anything. He knew Ginny – all of them – wanted him to leave her some kind of promise, some reassurance that they could pick up where they left off when he returned. But he couldn't promise anything. Even if he managed to come back alive, he couldn't say it would still be possible for them. So he'd left for Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, and Hermione had tagged along.

He was grateful. He'd never admit it, but he wasn't sure he could bear being alone in this house. Hermione probably knew that, though, and that was the great thing about Hermione. She always seemed to know what he needed, even if it wasn't quite what he wanted.

Hermione looked around the entryway warily. "Even though it doesn't look like anyone's been here, maybe we should stay together tonight – just in case. Dumbledore's protections were probably broken, so…you never know."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah – yeah, it's probably for the best." That _feeling_ was back, in full force. "Um, we can stay in the room me and Ron used to share. There are two beds in there."

"Good idea," Hermione said. Harry followed her as she set off up the stairs. He wasn't sure why the thought of sharing a room with Hermione was so unsettling. It wasn't as though they were sharing a _bed_.

Then again, he hadn't seen her in pajamas since…goodness, third year. Maybe that was it. He couldn't imagine her in sleepwear, that was all.

Okay, so maybe he should have been worried about the sleepwear. Hermione'd gone to the bathroom to change and returned in some kind of…kimono. A red one. And then the kimono had come off to reveal a nightgown. A _revealing_ nightgown. Well, Harry supposed it wasn't really that revealing. It covered her chest adequately (maybe too adequately), but it only came down to mid-thigh, and that was certainly more thigh than Harry was prepared to see.

"You should go brush your teeth," she said, sliding into the bed she'd chosen for herself – Harry's usual bed – and Harry obeyed, knowing that Hermione was completely uncompromising when it came to dental hygiene.

When Harry returned, it was to find Hermione watching expectantly for him.

"Have you given any thought to how you want to go about searching for the horcruxes?" she asked as Harry peeled back the covers and inspected the sheets critically. He hoped they'd been changed since Ron had last used the bed.

"Well, some," Harry said, "but I'm sure you're way ahead of me."

It was hard to tell in the dim light, but Harry thought Hermione blushed slightly.

"Er, yes. I was just thinking that…we really don't know _where_ to start or where to look. I mean, we can search through the books here, but if that doesn't tell us much…then what? We'll be at a dead end."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, daunted by the enormity of the task at hand. "Yeah… Any ideas on what to do then?"

"Well…I was thinking…maybe, if it reopens, we should go back to Hogwarts."

"But Hermione –"

"I don't mean for good," she said hastily. "I don't mean we should go back and sit in school like good little children. I just think that Hogwarts is the best place for us to get information. I know the library might not tell us much, but it could help us figure out what the final object – something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw – could be. And Dumbledore's portrait is there, and all of his references. And…well, it's sort of the only thing Voldemort ever cared about, isn't it?"

She had a point. Hogwarts at least had something left of Dumbledore, and only Dumbledore could tell Harry how he'd destroyed the first horcrux.

"I think you're probably right," Harry said. "But don't you think it's going to be hard, trying to be in school at the same time?"

"It doesn't matter so much how we do in classes anymore. This – don't look at me like that – this is more important, and we all know it. I won't nag you to do your homework. I know where our priorities lie. And it can't hurt to be attending classes. You never know when you'll learn something useful."

"All right, say we do go back. What happens when we find a horcrux, or we need to search for one? I mean, I know no one can stop us from leaving, but will we be let back in?"

Hermione considered this for a moment. "I think McGonagall would understand. I think everyone pretty much accepts by now that you're the "Chosen One" and all, and I think Dumbledore must have told her _something_ of what he thought was in store for you. Whatever the case may be, I think we can make her understand."

"And if we can't?"

"Then we leave school and find another way, I suppose."

"…All right. If Hogwarts reopens, we'll go back."

* * *

Ron arrived a week later, which Harry was very happy about – until he realized it didn't help "the feeling" at all. Harry was rather sick of it. He simply wanted to feel normal around Hermione again.

Ron was less than thrilled at the news that they'd be going back to Hogwarts after all, but Harry and Hermione paid him little mind. Having formed a plan, they'd been working diligently on preparing for their return by going through the books at Grimmauld Place as quickly as possible. Together, they'd milked the books for all they were worth, taking down information on horcruxes, useful spells, and anything else that seemed relevant.

Some days, like this day, they would take time out of their research to train. With Ron around now, it was a bit more difficult to practice – three was a rather hard number to work with. Harry had decided to leave Ron and Hermione to practice – Ron definitely needed it more – and went to get started on lunch.

He'd only finished two sandwiches – an inadequate amount to fill Ron up, let alone he and Hermione – when Hermione came charging into the kitchen, followed seconds after by Ron.

"Let me try again, Hermione! Maybe I just need practice –"

"Well, find someone else to practice on!"

Ron went a bit redder and then, to Harry's shock and horror, Ron grabbed Hermione by the arms and kissed her.

Hermione shoved him away forcefully, sending Ron careening into the wall…but not before It happened.

Harry felt it again. _The feeling_. Except it was stronger now – much closer to full-on nausea than it had been before. And suddenly, it made sense why it was Hermione that did it to him and why watching that awful kiss made it so much worse.

He fancied Hermione.

"Ugh! Ron! That was like…_mouth-rape!_"

Harry silently agreed, and Ron, evidently, had nothing to say about it, as he'd just left and slammed the door behind him.

Hermione slumped into a chair, looking very unhappy and, Harry hoped, a little nauseous herself.

"Er…what was that all about?" Harry asked.

Hermione fidgeted. "Well, it's just…Ron wants us to be more than friends, and I thought that was what I wanted, too – I mean, he was being nicer to me toward the end of the year. I thought it might not be a bad idea. But it's just…not working."

"It's not?"

"No. I don't know what it is…it's just so…awkward. And uncomfortable. I don't like it."

"Oh."

Hermione sighed heavily. "I'm going to get back to researching now."

Harry nodded, still standing there with two sandwiches and nobody but him to eat them.

Could he really fancy Hermione? It'd barely been a month since he'd broken up with Ginny, and he hadn't really spoken to her since – they'd been avoiding each other like the Plague, actually. He ought to be missing her. He ought to at least feel guilty for fancying Hermione when he hadn't made quite a clean break of things with Ginny. But…he didn't. He felt a bit guilty for fancying her when Ron was attempting (poorly) to woo her, but Ginny…

Well, maybe his relationship with Ginny hadn't been quite as serious as he'd thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Below the Nose (Part II)

A/N: This was written for the Fanfict00bs Birthday Challenge on the fanfict00bs community on livejournal. For the challenge requirements, see the previous chapter.

Just to clear up any misconceptions you readers may have about this story…this will _not_ be one of those plot-filled fics in which the Trio goes searching merrily for the horcruxes. Sure, horcruxes will be mentioned…but plot? Aren't we all getting a little sick of plot anyway:P

* * *

The letters from Hogwarts arrived July 30th while Harry and Hermione were eating breakfast (and while Ron was still fast asleep).

Harry and Hermione untied their letters, and then Harry freed Ron's. Hermione began to open hers as the owls flew out the window, and they had their answer before even reading their letters when Hermione pulled out a badge – the Head Girl badge.

"Looks like it's reopening," Hermione said, and Harry could tell that, even though she would have gladly left school to help him, she was happy to be going back. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, finishing out school – if it made Hermione's eyes light up like that, it couldn't be a bad choice.

The letters went on to explain that the school would remain open with extra security measures for any students whose parents consented to their return. Hermione thought it a sensible move, considering Hogwarts was still probably the safest place in the wizarding world, Dumbledore or not. "It would almost be worse to close Hogwarts and prevent the students from living under its protection," she'd said.

"Well," Hermione continued, folding up her letter, "I suppose we'll need to go buy supplies. We could do it tomorrow and perhaps celebrate your birthday while we're there."

"Er, well, as nice as that sounds, Hermione, I don't think there are a lot of places to do any celebrating in Diagon Alley anymore."

Hermione considered the matter for several seconds. "There's always Fred and George."

Harry didn't voice the thought that he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to do any celebrating with Fred and George's help.

* * *

School shopping was a lot quicker these days, and not necessarily by choice. Many of the shops they usually frequented were closed – the Quidditch supply store (Ron still hadn't recovered from the shock) had gone out of business, the owner of Hermione's favorite used bookstore had fled the country, and the main candy shop (again, Ron still hadn't recovered) had been replaced with a very unusual new shop – Gred and Forge's Tattoo Parlor.

If Mrs. Weasley ever saw it, she would _never_ recover from the shock.

Needless to stay, once they'd stumbled upon the shop, they couldn't resist going in and finding out whose brilliant idea it had been and why on earth they'd chosen such an odd name for it.

The inside was darkly lit with an interesting choice of black walls and red carpet. They were in a waiting room, Harry supposed, considering there was black leather furniture scattered about with books of artwork open on tables here and there.

"It's like they copied the perfect Muggle tattoo parlor stereotype," Hermione muttered in Harry's ear. He tried valiantly to keep his face from flushing as he reacted automatically to the feel of her breath playing across his skin.

"Hello, and welcome, valuable cust – oh, it's just you lot," said one of the twins, coming out of a door across the room with a half-eaten banana in hand.

"Gee, thanks, Fred," Ron said. "So…why a tattoo parlor?"

"Because we developed an ink that's temporary," Fred replied through a mouthful of banana. "Seemed a waste to only use it in our joke products."

"But that's nothing new," Hermione said. "Temporary tattoos have been around for ages."

"What, those Muggle stick-on things? Nah, that's not what we've got. Our ink doesn't just wear off – it's timed to vanish after an exact amount of time. So you could have your tattoo for a day, a month, a year, five years – whatever you wanted. That's been great for business – mums mind tattoos a lot less when they'll disappear eventually."

"…That's actually quite impressive," Hermione said, as though reluctant to give the twins too much credit. "A variation on the vanishing charm?"

"Something like that," Fred replied, popping the last bit of banana into his mouth. "Dead useful stuff, besides the tattoos – we've been using it in all sorts of products." He transfigured the peel into a bright yellow sock and tucked it into his pocket. Nobody felt comfortable questioning his behavior.

"So, how about it? Anyone want a tattoo? We can do almost anything."

"Er…Mum'd kill me, no matter how temporary it was," Ron said, eyeing Fred warily.

"Yeah, she would," Fred replied. "And speaking of Mum, she's out of her wits with worry – would you go across the street to the shop and floo her? She's worried you're starving to death or something – and she won't stop harping at us to check in on you."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, all right."

"And maybe pad your shirt so she thinks you've been overeating," Fred called after Ron as he left the parlor.

"So?" he said, turning back to Harry and Hermione. "How 'bout it?"

"We should do it," Harry said with a grin at Hermione.

"Er…Harry, I'm not sure…"

"Oh, c'mon, it doesn't have to last long," Harry said, enjoying Hermione's uncomfortable expression. "Let's just for once do something random that doesn't involve a near-death experience."

"All right," Hermione said, a slow mischievous grin spreading across her face that Harry knew he couldn't trust one bit. "I'll do it…if I get to pick what – and where – yours is."

"Only if I get to do the same to you," Harry said warily.

Hermione considered that for a moment. "Deal."

"Marvelous!" said Fred. "You choose and I'll go get the ink ready."

Harry frowned, unsure of what to choose for Hermione. If she gave him something terribly embarrassing, he might have her put Viktor Krum's name on her bum. But that thought made him distinctly uncomfortable, and not just because it led to thoughts of her bum. Hermione wasn't _still_ with Krum, was she? Did she still fancy him? Goodness, what did she see in that walking unibrow anyway?

Harry glanced over at Hermione. She was still smirking, and Harry had a feeling she already knew exactly what to choose.

Harry let out a resigned sigh. "Well, what is it, then?"

"What?" Hermione offered him a vaguely confused expression.

"I know you're just bursting to tell me what my tattoo's going to be. Go on."

Hermione hesitated, either to decide whether to tell him or to create dramatic effect. "A hippogriff."

"A hippogriff?"

"On your chest."

"Hermione! …Well, it _is_ an interesting proposition."

"Yes, it is," Hermione said. "And it's not like anyone will ever see it. Besides, I think hippogriffs are much preferable to Hungarian Horntails."

Harry mentally compared his own experiences with the two.

"Definitely," he agreed firmly.

Hermione grinned. "So what embarrassing thing am I going to have on my body?"

Harry reconsidered his earlier notion. Marking her as Viktor Krum's? No, that wouldn't do at all. Maybe Hermione would never be his – it wasn't likely, all things considered. But this tattoo was temporary…

"A lightning bolt."

"A _lightning bolt?_"

"Yes. On your forehead."

"…Harry!"

"All right, not on your forehead. You can choose where it's at."

"Fine. A lightning bolt."

Fred emerged a moment later. "Well? All decided? Who's first?"

"I'll go first," Hermione said. "But I have a question."

"Yes, it's all perfectly hygienic, Hermione."

"That wasn't the question."

"Oh. Go on."

"Do we have to choose an exact date for the tattoos to disappear? Can we keep them indefinitely, and have them removed whenever we want?"

Fred crossed his arms and seemed to consider it carefully. "Yeah, we can do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Come on back, everything's ready."

Some time later, Harry and Hermione stepped out of the tattoo parlor.

"Why did you not want to set a time on the tattoos?" Harry asked her as they crossed the street to rescue Ron from whatever Molly was probably putting him through over there now.

"Because I didn't want them to disappear until we'd finished this – our mission. I want them to be there to remind us of what we're doing it for."

"Tattoos?" Harry said bemusedly.

"No, not tattoos – for days like this. For being able to be normal teenagers and get ridiculous tattoos without being murdered."

Harry smiled. "We already can't do that."

"Exactly," she said. "We _should_ be able to. And that's worth fighting for."

"A reminder…that's a good idea."

* * *

That evening, Ron was forced to attend a family dinner at the Burrow, and though Harry and Hermione had both been invited, Hermione declined for them both. Harry would have liked to go for the birthday cake that Mrs. Weasley would have undoubtedly created for him, but he was happy to have evaded confronting Ginny. When he'd still wanted to be with Ginny and known Ginny still wanted to be with him, it had been clear where he stood with her. Now…well, Ginny's furtive glances would only make him uncomfortable.

Yes, it was much better that he stay home with Hermione, who had bought him a cake while they were out shopping that day.

"I hope you don't mind this," Hermione said as Harry prepared dinner (it was best not to let Hermione near anything one wanted edible). "I know you probably would have had more fun over at the Burrow, but…I was really hoping we could spend some time together – you know, just us."

"Of course I don't mind," Harry replied as the hopes and speculations began to bounce around in his mind. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh – well, not exactly. There were a few things, but mostly…I just missed talking to you."

"…We talk every day, Hermione."

"I mean just you and me. Without Ron around to pounce on my every word," Hermione said, rearranging the table settings in a rather compulsive manner. "This may sound horrible, but when Ron and I weren't speaking for so long last year, there was a part of me that didn't mind so much, because for once, I didn't feel…secondary. It was like for the first time, I was your friend, and Ron was your friend, and I didn't necessarily have to be friends with Ron to be friends with you."

Harry began to place dinner on the table, a knot of guilt working its way up his throat.

"You thought you had to be friends with Ron to be friends with me?"

"Well, that's how it started out, isn't it? We weren't friends until the troll fiasco settled things with Ron and I."

"Yeah, but you'd also been thwarting all my attempts to get expelled up until then," Harry said, hoping humor would lighten up the conversation a bit.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I can see how that would be irksome. But it doesn't really matter why it turned out that way – it just was. I was the second friend…Ron had seniority over me." Hermione shrugged slightly. "It just seemed that way to me for a really long time. I'm glad it's changed now."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, feeling a sudden flood of regret for never having appreciated Hermione more – for not having noticed just what a rare creature she was years before. "If I'd known – "

"You'd have had absolutely no idea what to do about it," Hermione concluded, grinning. "Don't worry about it, Harry. It wasn't ever anything you did – it was just the way we were back then. Things change. And speaking of things changing, I wanted to talk to you about Ginny."

"Ginny?" Somewhere inside his body, a panic alarm was going off. "What about Ginny?"

"Well, I was wondering how you were going to handle that situation."

"It needs handling?"

"Of course it does, Harry! Now that we're going back to Hogwarts, she's probably thinking the two of you will pick up right where you left off."

"What? Why?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, the two of you were going along just fine until you decided to go after the horcruxes – not that she knows that's the reason, but she's not stupid. She knows you didn't have any intention of going back before. Now that we've decided we will…she's probably thinking you'll start dating again. …I mean, if you _want_ to get back together, then there's no problem. But if you don't…"

"What should I say to her, then?"

"I don't know exactly. Just be tactful, whatever you do. Explain as much as you can to her, and even if she doesn't understand, leave her in no uncertain terms of what your intentions are. She'll understand – she'll have to."

Harry nodded, not looking forward to trying to face an angry Ginny Weasley one bit. She was almost as scary as Hermione…

"I know it's not going to be pleasant," Hermione said, "but you won't have to worry about it for a month. Right now, you have more important things to think about. Like making a dent in this cake." With a flick of her wand, Hermione moved the cake from the counter to the center of the table.

"It's not sugar-free, is it?" Harry asked, only half-joking.

Hermione laughed. "No, but don't worry. I'll make sure you brush your teeth tonight."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which is a shame, as I could write him a wonderful girlfriend.

Author's Note: This was written for the Fanfict00bs Birthday Challenge at the fanfict00bs community on livejournal. Listed below are my choices for the challenge requirements, although I've used more than just these.

Settings

Number Four Privet Drive

Hogwarts Library: Restricted Section

Quotes

"Hermione!...Well, it _is_ an interesting proposition..."

"Harry, ugh, what is that thing?"

"Are you sure that it says…ohh…that we…yes…are on the right track?"

Items

Hippogriff tattoo

Banana peel

Kimono

Harry's Quidditch robes

Homework planner

Sugar-free snacks

* * *

September first came as always for Harry with the usual scurry to find enough socks to last him through the year and manage to eat breakfast at some point. Unfortunately, having to cook the breakfast this time made the task a tad bit more difficult.

Harry was lucky, however, that he had Hermione to help him in all her organizational glory. Indeed, the girl was a sock-finding fiend, and before long, they'd all eaten and were ready to go.

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was considerably less crowded this year. Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly and easily found a compartment to themselves on the train and dragged their luggage aboard.

Luna popped into the car momentarily for the sole purpose of dragging Ron off to look at some strange creature, and Harry was left alone with Hermione, who was digging out a set of robes and her head girl badge.

"Do you think taking on the Head Girl position this year might be a bit much?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing new for me," Hermione replied. "Besides, it puts me in a position to protect the other students –"

Hermione was cut off by the compartment door sliding open, followed by a loud, "Harry!"

They both whirled around to find Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Er, hello."

"I've been looking all over for you! I was so happy when I heard you were coming back – this year wouldn't have been the same without you. And we need our Quidditch Captain –"

"Er, actually, Ginny," Harry interrupted awkwardly, "I won't be playing this year."

"…What?"

"I won't be playing. I won't have time this year."

Hermione had turned and busied herself digging around her trunk, taking a ridiculously long time finding whatever it was she was looking for.

"No time for Quidditch?" Ginny said incredulously. "That's ridiculous."

"That's the way it is, Ginny," Harry snapped, beginning to feel annoyed.

"Well…at least you're back. We can stay together now," she said brightly.

"Um, actually –"

Hermione chose that moment to drop a large book. She blushed sheepishly and put the book back up in the luggage rack. As she did so, her shirt rode up, revealing a flash of gold on her hip.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, looking pointedly at the spot.

"What's what?" Hermione said innocently, pulling on her school robes.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "On your hip. Was that a tattoo?"

"Er, yes." Hermione avoided Ginny's eyes as she pinned on her Head Girl badge.

"You? _You_ got a tattoo? When?"

"This summer, in your brothers' place. Harry and I got them together."

Ginny's face was slowly reddening, a sure sign of a Weasley temper being tested. "You got one, too, Harry?"

Harry blushed. "Um, yeah. On my chest."

Ginny snorted. "Your chest? Oh, that's priceless. Is it a Hungarian Horntail, then?"

"No, actually, it's a hippogriff."

"Why on _earth_ would you want a hippogriff on your chest?"

"Ah, well, that was my idea," Hermione said. "We picked each other's tattoos. I thought it would be funny, making the rumors come true." Hermione cleared her throat nervously as Ginny's expression slowly turned to a glare. "Well, I should be going now. Don't want to be late for the meeting." With that, she was gone.

Harry stood uncomfortably across from Ginny, who wasn't looking exactly cheerful.

"You and Hermione picked out tattoos for each other…how nice."

"It was just something to do," Harry said with no little amount of exasperation. "Look, Ginny, we need to talk."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you going to tell me you're with Hermione now? That's it, isn't it?"

"No!" Harry said quickly. "No, it's not like that. It's just…Ginny, nothing's changed. I still have something I need to do – I only came back this year because it'll be easier to do it at Hogwarts. I'm sorry, but things just aren't going to be like they used to."

"What…what are you getting at, Harry?"

"You seem to think that we're going to get back together now, but…that's just not possible."

"Harry, is this just some silly attempt at protecting me from You-Know-Who? Because if it is, it's all right – we're at Hogwarts. You needn't worry – I'll be safe enough –"

"It's not just that, Ginny. I'm sorry."

If looks could kill, Ginny would have made a great weapon against Voldemort. Harry braced himself for some kind of attack, be it magical, physical, or verbal, but it never came. Ginny just stood there, glaring…but her anger wasn't directed at him.

"This is because of Hermione, isn't it? She convinced you to do all this – quit Quidditch, leave me. It's her."

"I'm quite capable of making my own decisions, Ginny," Harry said with indignation. "Hermione's had no say in what I'm doing, although I hardly think it would be a mistake to listen to her excellent judgment."

"Oh, of course, she's had no effect on your decision at all. And you just spent the summer with her instead of me because…?"

"Because she's my best friend, and you're not my girlfriend anymore."

"That was because you were leaving –"

"No, Ginny, there's more to it than that. There are bigger things going on here – bigger than you and me."

Ginny nodded, looking ready to cry. "So that's it, then? Just like that? It's over?"

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Ginny. That's the way it has to be."

"Well…I'll…I guess I'll see you later, then, Harry." She turned and stormed out of the compartment, leaving Harry alone with two owls and a smirking orange cat.

"Oh, what are you looking at?" he snapped, to which Crookshanks replied with a smug sort of meow that seemed to say, "We both know you fancy my mistress."

Harry was about to reply, but then thought better of it. The last thing he needed was to be seen talking to a cat – or worse, arguing with a cat.

Seating himself as far from Crookshanks as possible, Harry waited. Some twenty minutes later, Hermione returned, looking slightly harassed. Harry didn't envy her, having to instruct a throng of prefects. She settled herself onto the seat beside him.

"I take it Ron is still off with Luna?"

"As far as I know," Harry replied. "He hasn't been back."

"Well, I'm glad," Hermione said. "I think Luna could have a good effect on him."

"You do?" Harry said with surprise. Hermione had never seemed to think very highly of the girl.

"Yes. I think she might actually bring out his more sensible, responsible side. And it would be good for him to have someone he couldn't argue with – and let's face it, it's impossible to argue with Luna."

Harry chuckled. "That's true."

"Oh, and speaking of responsible sides –" Hermione stood and retrieved something from the luggage rack above them – "I have something for you."

She handed him a package wrapped in plain brown paper. Curious, he unwrapped it quickly.

"It's…a homework planner."

Noticing his distinct lack of enthusiasm, Hermione took on a stern expression.

"Look, I know you were all set to completely ignore your studies this year, but that's really not a good idea. For one, you'll likely be kicked out if you never do anything, and it'll be easier for you if you stay on task anyway. The sooner you master spells, the less practice work you'll be given, and the better you manage your time, the more time you'll have to research. It's really, really important that you try, Harry."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Harry said, resigned. "But do I have to use the homework planner?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

"Because, in spite of all efforts to hide it, you love me dearly?" Harry supplied.

Hermione tried to hide a smile as she reached into the luggage rack again and pulled down a knapsack. "For some reason, yes, I do."

Harry felt his cheeks flush and felt ridiculous for it. _Just what were you expecting her to say? 'Sorry, not so much…actually, I think you're stupid and you smell.' Yes, that's exactly what she would have said…honestly._

"Are you hungry? I brought some snacks."

Coming to his senses, Harry peered warily into her bag. "Sugar-free snacks?"

"For me, yes," Hermione said with a look of amusement. "But I threw in some chocolate frogs for you."

And so they settled in with their carrot sticks and chocolate frogs, respectively, and spent the rest of the journey in their own uniquely comfortable way.

* * *

"Hermione, couldn't this library excursion wait until daytime? I was looking forward to a good night's sleep after the feast…"

"Harry, you know as well as I do that we need to get started right away. Besides, Madame Pince's more protective than ever of the Restricted Section. There's no way she'll let us in there to research something like horcruxes. Sneaking in at night is our only option."

Harry sighed and shuffled along with her under the Invisibility Cloak through the eerily quiet castle. It was very distracting, walking like this with a girl one fancied. He found himself purposely delaying their progress from time to time just to extend their time together under the Cloak.

"Harry," she hissed, "I know you hate researching, but for goodness' sake, stop dragging your feet."

Harry muttered his apologies and sped up obediently, allowing her to lead him throughout the hallways and finally into the labyrinth of shelves that was the library, back into the darkness of the Restricted Section.

Hermione removed herself from under the Cloak and set to work. Just seconds later, she pressed a book into his hands.

"Er – Hermione?" he said as she turned away and began pulling down more volumes.

"Yes?"

"Just what am I looking for in this?"

Without turning around, she said, "Anything useful. That book's on the Founders. Look for something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's in there."

Harry sank down to the floor with a sigh of resignation and began thumbing through the book by the light of his wand. Hermione eventually settled down beside him with a large stack of books on Merlin knows what.

It was a dreadfully boring book. Harry glanced over at Hermione, wondering how it was that she was able to concentrate on anything so dull.

After a long period of time (er, relatively – more like fifteen minutes), Harry couldn't take it anymore. He nudged Hermione with his elbow until she looked up from her book.

"_What_, Harry?"

"Can we take a break?"

"We just started!" she huffed.

Harry made what he hoped was his most endearing expression. "I know, but I just can't focus. How can _you_ focus this late at night?"

"…Harry, it's only eleven, and I can focus because this is important. I would have thought it would be important to you, too."

Harry shifted guiltily. "Well, it is. But there are more important things, aren't there?"

Hermione stared levelly at him, her exasperation clear. "Just what could be more important than saving the world from Voldemort?"

"Er…snogs! It says so right here in this book."

"Sure, if that's the guide to being a typical male," Hermione responded with a roll of her eyes. "But if you wanted snogs, Harry, you should have stayed with Ginny."

Harry closed his book, feeling daring. "I don't want to snog Ginny, though."

"Oh? Well, I don't know who else you plan to snog at this time of night, so you might as well –"

"I could snog you."

Hermione froze, both eyebrows raised high. "Harry, don't joke like that."

"No, I think it's a good idea," Harry said, letting his Gryffindor courage fuel him as he inched closer to Hermione. "Kissing you is the most important thing I can do right now."

Hermione didn't resist as their lips touched and she dropped her book to the ground beside her in order to tangle her fingers in his hair. Feeling relieved, triumphant, ecstatic, Harry pressed closer. His lips reached on their own volition for more of her, trailing across the skin of her jaw, down her neck…

"Are you sure that it says…ohh…that we…yes…are on the right track?" said Hermione. Harry could hear the grin in her voice.

"Definitely," Harry murmured. "Best thing to do…"

"Mmm…well, all right then…oh! …If the book says so…ahh…then carry on…"

"Gladly. You know…I've wanted…to do this…all summer…"

"Oh?" Her fingers trailed down his neck; he couldn't stop a shiver running down his spine. "I wish you had."

Harry momentarily lost his wits at the tone in her voice. He had no idea what kind of devil he'd be unleashing with a little kiss – in the library, of all places.

"Well…you know, I might have, but I didn't want to meet the same fate as poor Ron."

Hermione laughed. "I take it you've never kissed Ron, else you'd know why I did what I did."

"Of course I've never kissed Ron!" Harry said, slightly nauseated. "Ugh, what a horrible thing to suggest. I hope you're satisfied, now that you've completely ruined the mood – ummph!"

Harry found himself on his back, with Hermione's body pinning him down and her laughter ringing in his ears. It was a beautiful sound.

Her lips brushed lightly against his, and he completely forgot what they'd just been talking about.

"I've wanted this for a long time," she said quietly, smiling.

"Yeah?" Harry's natural curiosity perked up at that. "How long?"

Hermione looked away. "Well…since fourth year, when you didn't take me to the Yule Ball. I felt sure you'd ask me, just because we were friends and you were petrified of asking someone. But then you didn't, so I decided I'd go with Viktor…. Then Ron got jealous, and you didn't…and I realized I was upset about that. After all that, I began to understand what I really felt for you."

Harry gaped at her. "But you seemed angry that Ron hadn't asked you – at least, not properly. And then you were so mad at him last year. I thought –"

"I was sort of taking my frustrations out on him," Hermione said, having the decency to look ashamed. "He still deserved it, with the way he treated me. And last year…I sort of expected him to still fancy me. He was sort of…my backup plan. And then I lost that…I was a little…er…upset."

"I suppose that makes sense," Harry said, amazed at the complexity of female behavior. "But that doesn't explain why you practically pushed me at Cho and Ginny."

Hermione sighed and settled down against him, her head on his shoulder. "I wanted you to be happy…even if it wasn't with me. And…honestly, I didn't think it would work out with either one of them. I was sort of hoping you'd date them and get them out of your system…and move on to me."

Harry grinned. "You realize it worked out perfectly for you, then?"

She raised her head, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "Huh. I guess it did."

"Seems like a great waste of time," Harry mused. "Could have spared myself a lot of trouble if I'd just seen what was right under my nose all along."

"Mmmhmm – you could have spared us both a lot of trouble. But it was worth the wait."

"Definitely," Harry replied.

"We should probably get back to the research," Hermione said, attempting to wriggle out of his grip.

"_Or_ we could go upstairs and put the Room of Requirement to good use," he suggested, hoping he could distract her from the books with his mouth.

"Harry, _honestly_, you can't use snogging to get out of researching every time. It _must_ be done. But…as it's only the first day of school, I suppose, just this once…we might take a _little_ break."

"I agree completely. We'll get back to the researching tomorrow. Better things to do for now. C'mon," he said, enthusiastically pulling her up with him. They left the books strewn across the floor as they rushed upstairs under the Invisibility Cloak.

Voldemort's soul fragments could wait. For now, Harry was going to enjoy his latest discovery.

The End

A/N: Well, I'm sure you all didn't see _that_ coming…snogging in the library…goodness.

For those who have been asking (relentlessly), yes, I will be finishing Kissing Lessons next. It's my top priority now.

Thanks for reading, everyone.


End file.
